Jealous Kitten
by 3laxx
Summary: Jelly Adrien happens, Nathaniel's in the game, Marinette's confused, Alya threatens with killing. Just a normal day for our heroes, isn't it? :D Oneshot


Hey guys!

So, this Oneshot was a request from Rose7181, because there was too little Jelly Adrien towards Nathaniel in Nightmares x)

Enjoy your Oneshot, Rose7181! ;P

Right now, Nathaniel's sobbing and Adrien's mad at me again because he thinks the end is not satisfying but I'm sadistic so I'm good :D Oh, and Alya's patting my shoulder, saying her reaction towards Adrien should be canon someday.

Yeah, anyways, Disclaimer and so on (I do not own Miraculous Ladybug and I'm pretty grateful it's Thomas Astruc who does, because he is just as much sunshine child as Adrien and three times as sassy as Alya).

Yeah, I wasn't really allowed to write that, Alya's making her knuckles crack and I'm scared ._.

* * *

He did it again.

He laughed with his lady again.

Adrien felt like pouncing at the redhead and do something really nasty to him. And shoving his pencils up his nose was one of the nicer ways to make him stop laughing. The blonde growled and clenched his fists.

Nino placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and looked at their two laughing classmates worriedly.

"Dude, you look like you could kill someone.", _pretty accurate thought_ , Adrien praised the boy next to him in his thoughts.

"Really, Nino?", he instead answered, his glare not leaving the young artist's head.

"Yeah. Everything alright?"

"Of course. Everything's just fine. Better than fine, actually. I'm feeling great. Of course, yeah… Kill me.", he muttered the last thing under his breath and Nino tried to lean in to understand but then shrugged.

"It seemed to me that you were mad. Yeah, anyway, let's catch a movie tonight, you're up for it? I heard this new Marvel movie is-…"

Adrien growled again and now, his best friend picked it up.  
"Woah, dude. Really, what's up?"

"Nino, 'm fine! Goddamnit!"

Alya nudged his side and grinned smugly.

"They're pretty cute together, eh?"

That's when the blonde exploded. He felt his face heating up and stormed away, leaving the school. Nino looked after him questioningly and then turned to Alya after shouting the young model's name after him half-hearted.

"Uh, Alya, what's happening?"

She giggled and shrugged, crossing her arms in front of her chest, her gaze still not leaving Nathaniel and Marinette talking.

"You just have to be oblivious most of the time, don't you?"

When Nino attempted to ask her, what was going on, she just took his arms and laid them around her, making him hug her from behind.

"Anyway, let's just say… Marinette's available, and not just for one guy. Adrien has to learn that."

"Wait, Adrien's crushing on-…"

"You bet."

He rested his head on his girlfriend's head, closing his eyes.

"How do you know, though? Even I don't."

She laughed again and he felt her back bouncing against his belly.

"It's so obvious. He looks at Marinette talking to Nathaniel, _another boy_ , and is mad. Familiar much?"

"Familiar to what?"

"Yourself, just half a year ago. You threatened to kill Kim for helping me down the stairs when I had sprained my foot. And we hadn't even been a thing back then."

"Huh…", Nino mumbled, recalling this not so bright moment in his life. He had been furious when even thinking about another boy touching his girl, "Yeah, I remember."

He felt her smile and tightened his grip around her.

"So you think Adrien's jealous?"

"Man, did you see his reaction? It's almost worse than yours!"

He now laughed along with her when Marinette said goodbye to Nathaniel and joined the couple.

"Heh, you're right."

"As always.", Alya replied, receiving a questioning look from her best friend.

"Right with what?"

"Meh, Nino is just being Nino, as always. I'm right and he's wrong.", Marinette and her laughed while the boy rolled his eyes and couldn't hide the little smile he always wore when spending time with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but opposites attract, so what's the problem?"

Alya turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling.

"There is no problem, dork."

Marinette stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes, turning away from them.

"Ugh, if you're just gonna eat each other, I'm out. See you tomorrow!"

Alya parted from her boyfriend and hugged Marinette goodbye, not letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

When Adrien arrived in school again, he already saw the redhead standing a bit closer to Marinette than he liked it.

He already felt his blood boiling again and turned away, only to stumble into Kim.

"S-Sorry Kim.", he mumbled.  
"Everything alright, don't worry.", the taller boy grinned and turned to Max again.

Adrien bit on his lip and tried to look away from them. It was almost impossible. Especially because his best friend was busy nibbling on Alya's ear while she tried to talk to him about something. So, he stood around, feeling a bit lost, trying to not look lost in staring at his phone.

He sighed, staring at a picture of Ladybug – the girl he was losing to this classmate right at this minute – that was his screensaver and did not look over to Marinette. But then, it was inevitable.

His gaze left his phone and was locked to the back of her head. Nathaniel laughed again. For how long had they been such good friends? For a month, already?

Yeah, it had begun with Nathaniel dropping his sketchbook in front of Marinette's feet. She had picked it up for him and they had begun talking about his drawing skills. That's when they had started talking. About an hour later, Adrien was jealous.

He knew his lady didn't know his secret identity – he had discovered hers by accident when he had wanted to visit Marinette and had watched her detransform right in front of his eyes – and he knew she didn't even like him and hadn't ever been _his_ lady actually but _when Nathaniel's blushing and smiling like that again I'm gonna rip-…_

"Adrikins!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. She was the last thing he needed right now.

"Hey Chloé. How's it going?"

She wrinkled up her nose but tried to place a kiss on his lips regardless. He turned his head right the second her overly glossed lips made contact with his skin.

"You're spending too much time with that Nino. He's gonna ruin your beautiful manners."

"If ya say so, Chloé.", he tried his best to sound like Nino when replying to her but unfortunately, he couldn't do much with this sentence.

"Anyway Adrikins, just yesterday I was-…", and he didn't listen to her anymore. The conversation between Marinette and Nathaniel seemed to become a bit more serious. He couldn't see her face but the redhead looked like he would either burst out in tears or kiss her the next moment. Adrien couldn't let this happen.

He briefly brushed Chloé's hands off his chest and walked over to his classmates in question, wrapping an arm around Marinette's shoulders.

"Hey guys! What're you talking about?", he grinned as Nathaniel looked away and Marinette blushed.

"W-We were talking about f-future plans! Nath w-wants to be a s-storyboard artist at Disney studios. Th-That's so cool, right?", she nervously replied, grinning widely. His stomach twisted at the nickname Marinette had given the redhead.

"Yeah, that's actually really cool! Congrats Nathaniel, I'm wishing you the best. And you Mari? What do you wanna be?", he smirked when she flinched at his nickname for her and then started laughing.

"I-I-… I thought a-about m-maybe starting an i-internship in y-your father's firm.", she stated and he looked down at her surprised.

"Really? I could help you. Maybe introduce you to my father and organize a conversation with a few leading heads in the firm. That'll be no problem, they all know me since I'm, like, five years old!"

She turned beet red and couldn't form a coherent sentence anymore.

Nathaniel looked at him with a smile but Adrien knew it meant war. And he sent back the exact same smile. _Bring it on, man._

"Class is about to start, guys. Allow me?", he pulled at the straps of Marinette's bag and took it from her, carrying it into the classroom with placing his other hand on the small of her back. She was still muttering inaudible things, mostly trying to thank him, but his attention was fixed on the boy that followed them suit. He let his white model teeth blend up and turned to the front to escort Marinette to her seat. She nodded, finally shutting up because she was so embarrassed. But Adrien didn't mind. He thought her stuttering was cute, even though he wondered why she was only behaving like this in front of him.

Nathaniel bumped his shoulder when he walked past while Adrien straightened up again after setting down her bag.

He had to grin. The redhead was easy to tease. If he was easy to get to fight, too?

The blonde walked down to his desk and sat down beside his best friend, ignoring his questioning looks. He could hear Alya trying to get something out of Marinette but the bluenette still wasn't able to form a normal sentence. And when Mme. Bustier walked up front to start the lesson, she shut up completely.

Adrien couldn't be more satisfied.

* * *

In lunchbreak, the model was faster than the artist again. He stood up, turned to face Marinette and watched as Nathaniel's face was about to match his hair's color.

"Hey, are you hungry? My treat!"

The girl turned red once more and he received a very confusing look by Alya but decided to go through with it.

"Y-Y-Yeah-… Th-Thanks, A-Adrien-…", she muttered, smiling up to him. He beamed at her, gripping the straps of his bag tighter.

"Great! Together with Alya and Nino? I know an excellent café just down the road!"

He nudged his best friend who looked at Alya. They both nodded after a brief non-verbal discussion. Adrien almost jumped up into the air, squealing of joy. One lunchbreak less for Nathaniel to score.

Alya pulled at Adrien's sleeve when they left the school, motioning him to walk slower when he turned around. With a questioning gaze, he did, bringing distance between them and their friends.

"Look, Adrien-… You may wanna slow your pace."

"B-But I already did…", he said, tilting his head.

"I didn't mean your walking pace, Agreste. Let's just say, Marinette is not used to so much attention from you and you may wanna think about how you're acting in front of her."

"Am I treating her badly?", suddenly, he was worried. He, as Adrien, didn't know her that good, they were friends, sure, but before he started wanting to keep Nathaniel away from her, they hadn't been able to actually get to know each other. Of course he knew her as Ladybug but she didn't know that and he didn't know how much of Ladybug was just a mask to her. It had been because she always stuttered and acted awkward around him so he didn't exactly try to get to know her better. He always thought she didn't like him as Adrien as well.

"No, you're not, just-… Be a bit more sensitive, okay?"

"Why is that?"

"Because if you hurt her, I will be after you like a wolf that hasn't been fed in ages, understood?"

He drew back, looking at her deadly expression in surprise. He hadn't expected that from her.

" _Uh_ , sure."

"Good.", she smiled and entered the café along with him. For the rest of the lunchbreak, he could feel her eyes on him whenever he turned to Marinette.

* * *

"Hey Nath! You wanna sit with me since Alya's sick?"

Adrien gritted his teeth. It had been two days since he had received the threat from Alya and – as she said – had been a bit more sensitive around her. He had given Nathaniel more room to make his moves and deeply regretted being scared by Alya. But today she was sick, so he had a chance again. Even though Marinette felt more comfortable around the young artist than him, he still felt the urgent need to grab the cute girl and run away with her, cradling her in his lap and stroking her hair, licking her forehead like she was some tiny kitten-…

He moaned and shot a glance down to his bag. Plagg snickered when he noticed the angry glare from his chosen and Adrien cursed the little Kwami. Ever since he'd become Chat Noir he could feel the instincts of a cat awakening in him. He wanted to chase after everything that moved and desperately craved scratches – his father already wondered why Adrien had made so much appointments with a masseur – and maybe that was just the reason why he was being to territorial over Marinette. Besides her being his lady, of course.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why shouldn't I be?"

He heard Nathaniel getting up and lowered his head.

"Of course, Marinette.", Nathaniel answered her question, sitting down next to her.

The blonde lowered his head even more, trying not to pounce on the redhead.

"Cool.", she laughed, "Otherwise I would be so alone."

"We don't want that, do we?", the artist answered, grinning. Adrien swallowed, trying to push back the bitter taste in his mouth.

"No, certainly not."

They were flirting! They were flirting just behind his back! And he couldn't do anything but listen because the lesson was about to start! He groaned.

* * *

Nathaniel was moving faster than Adrien thought. It was in the break when the redhead kidnapped his Marinette from him, in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey Marinette, I gotta show you something!"

Again, this irritating feeling of jealousy aroused in Adrien's stomach, making his blood boil.

"Yeah sure-… Adrien, I'm sorry!", she shouted over her shoulder when he dragged her away.

Nino was in a conversation with Kim, so he took his chance and followed them. Nathaniel just brought her into the locker room so Adrien ran in after them before the door shut close and hid behind a row of lockers, eavesdropping on them.

He heard pages being turned and then Marinette squeaking. Adrien did everything in his might to not stand up and interrupt them with whatever they were doing. Maybe Nathaniel was kissing her right now!

He couldn't take it anymore and peeked around the edge to see them standing in front of each other, the redhead holding a sketchbook in his hands.

Marinette seemed to look at something inside, concentrating intensely.

"Nath-…", she glanced up to him and he smiled, "That's-… That's really good! You're so talented!"

He rubbed the back of his head while still holding the sketchbook with his other hands, laughing nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's so cool!"

He wasted no time. The young artist leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. That's when Adrien turned red, trying to suppress his scream. Marinette was just as surprised as him and a thousand thought's seemed to rush through her head. For a little moment, it looked like she was tempted to kiss him back and Adrien had to hold back from running up to them and breaking every single bone in Nathaniel's body, but then she squinted her eyes and gently pushed him away.

"I-… I'm sorry Nath… But I like someone else-…"

Adrien's heart died along with Nathaniel's.

Both their faces fell as Marinette turned away and Adrien quickly hid behind the lockers.

"I'm really sorry, Nath.", she spoke with a trembling voice.

"I-… I understand. Who is he, though? O-Or her?"

The young model heard Marinette's smile when she spoke again.

"It's Adrien. Really, I'm sorry Nath, if it wasn't for him I maybe would've liked you back, but-… I'm sorry is all I can say…"

Despite his shock, Adrien got up and quietly ran behind the next row of lockers before Marinette had the chance to see him. The redhead had kissed his lady and she had just confessed she had a crush on him! He didn't know what to process first!

It ended up with him missing two entire lessons, just sitting in the locker room and trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

But when he finally stood up again, he knew exactly what to do.


End file.
